BLACK ROSE
by Elesary
Summary: What i think happens after the awakening. chlerek. please read rated t for safety
1. Chapter 1

BLACK ROSE: A DARKEST POWER FANFICTION CHAPTER ONE

A.N.

This is my first fanfic so please comment on it and tell me if I should continue. I don't own dp (duh)

This takes places RIGHT after TA.

…This was my normal now. I was asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow. Way to soon I was being shaken awake. "come down Chloe the new people are here." Tori said. "huh?" I groaned.

Tori reached up, got my water and poured it on my head. I sat up and screamed. That water was COLD!!!!!

The door opened forcefully slamming the wall, probably putting a dent there. Derek stood in the doorway, growling.

"You okay dog boy?" Tori asked. He ignored her. "don't call him that!" I said smacking her arm. She smirked at me. "why did you scream Chloe?" Derek asked me, completely ignoring Tori, he hadn't even looked at her. "she poured water on my head" I complained, pointing an accusing finger at Tori.

"Tattle tail " she muttered. Getting off my bed and leaving the room "come down already" she said over her shoulder.

Derek fallowed her out muttering about false alarms. I quickly fallowed them downstairs.

In the living room two people were sitting on the coach, the girl was looking worriedly at the boy who was staring at Derek, growling. I looked at Derek who was standing by the stairs growling right back. Simon was behind Derek. "whats going on?" I asked. Derek's eyes flashed to my face, he grabbed my arm and shoved me behind him with Simon.

"Can we calm down?" Andrew asked. Derek just growled louder.

"Phillip" the girl practically screamed at him. She took his arm and pulled him into the kitchen. The second he was out of sight Derek stooped growling. I pulled away from him and looked in his face his green eyes that were so cold just a few seconds ago melted when they met mine. I didn't have time to wonder what that meant because Tori got into his face and started yelling at him." WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" she asked. His eyes went hard again, but not as hard as they were.

"Werewolf" he growled. "so I asked.

"Chloe, werewolves are very territorial. Especially with those not in their pack."

I looked back at Derek.

The girl poked her head back through the door. I didn't really like her. "can we come back in?" she asked. Andrew looked at Derek. I guess so Rachel" he said wearly. She glanced at Derek, curled her lip and flicked her hand muttering under her breath, he froze. Really froze like he wasn't breathing.

I looked at Rachel, I was so angry I was seeing double.

"What.

Did.

You.

Do.

To.

Him." I took a step closer to her with every step.

She smirked." The mutt will be fine, I just froze him."

"Put him back." I snarled at her. I was beyond angry. I dimly heard Simon telling me to calm down. I ignored him.

Rachel was still smirking. "you know what? I don't think I will reverse the spell till you learn some manners." She said. Tapping my nose.

That did it. I gave myself over to my anger. I needed to get Derek back. Suddenly there was a tapping at the windows. Five dead birds were trying to get in. behind them was a rotting corpse. The corpse wasn't whole enough to tell its gender, it had little bits of bone stuck to it. It opened the window and climed in the house. Simon ran and got Phillip. They, along with everyone else exept for Rachel the corpse and I. Rachel tried to duck out with the others but the corpse had grabbed throat.

"Put him back" she nodded as much as she could with the corpse still holding her. The corpse stepped back and I released its soul, and the birds.

Rachel was muttering and Derek began to move…

I didn't see anymore because I lost consionce.


	2. BLACK ROSE: RIVALRY AND ADVICE

BLACK ROSE CH. 2 BROTHERLY RIVALRY, AND GOOD TORI ADVICE?

AN

THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO RAIN STORM GREY

SHOUT OUTS TO…

NOT SO INNOCENT011…

CHLOEIFY123…

SILVERATTACK…

THE SHORTIE PRINCESS…

AND LAST BUT CERTAINLY NOT LEAST…

FREYASWRATH

THANX FOR YOUR GREAT REVIEWS.

DICLAIMER: IF I OWNED DARKEST POWERS, DAVIDOFF WOULD HAVE BEEN BAKED IN A PIE, UNFORTUNATLY, HE REMAINS PIE FREE SO I DON'T OWN DARKEST POWERS YET…

________________DEREK POV_______________________________________

Being frozen is not fun, not even a teensy bit. I could see and hear but not move. I saw Chloe get mad and was truthfully proud and surprised. Chloe's eyes went black when she raised the corpses. I remember all that but what I most remember was her fainting. Right before she hit the floor I unfroze, catching her delicate little head. I growled at Rachel and she skedaddled out the door, almost colliding with Simon.

________________SIMON POV_____________________________________________

When we came back into the house, Derek was holding Chloe's head in his lap. I didn't like the way he held her, it was too possessive, as if he was her future boyfriend, not me. I walked a little closer to her, wanting to see if she was okay as well as tell Derek she as mine. But when I got within seven feet of her Derek growled deep in his chest. It was a feral sound, it warned me away.

"Bro" I said. "let me see her." I walked forward.

"Stay away from her." He snarled. I stopped, shocked. It wasn't like Derek to be like this. I looked at his eyes, they belonged to a wolf.

"Back away slowly. Simon." Andrew said. "He's not in control"

Just then Chloe woke up. Before I could say a thing, she reached out and cupped Derek's cheek with her pale hand, she smiled her room-lighting smile at him and said." You're so beautiful. Thank you." Derek smiled lifted her up and left the house carrying her bridel style.

"Wow, he found a mate." Philip said dryly.

"A what?" I asked. "My girlfriend is not his mate."

"Your girlfriend?" Tori spluttered. "Open your eyes Simon. She doesn't like you like that. She asks for Derek in her sleep. She is in love with him. And besides, she was never your girlfriend."

I was shocked. Chloe couldn't be in love with Derek she was in love with me. I knew it. This afternoon I was going to ask her to be my girlfriend. It was settled. She was mine.

I raised my eyebrows at Tori. "you are just jealous"

"just leave them alone, Simon, if you truly like her then let her go. Your right I am jealous, not of you, of Chloe she found someone who will love her forever and never let her down. Get over yourself Simon. Ill say this one more time, she doesn't like you. So leave her be."

And with that Tori left the room, leaving me standing there frozen by shock, had I lost a girl to Derek? Not for long I thought ill get you Chloe, and you Derek are in for some brotherly rivalry.


	3. BLACK ROSE:PROMISES

BLACK ROSE: PROMISE

THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO…HYSTERICLEMESS…

SHOUT OUTS TO…

…NOT-SO-INNOCEN110…

…RAIN STORM GREY…

……

AND LAST BUT CERTAINTLY NOT LEAST…

FREYEASWRATH

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

IF I OWNED DARKEST POWERS DEREK WOULD HAVE EATEN THE DAVIDOFF-PIE… SPEAKING OF DEREK….

________________________DEREKPOV__________________________________

Get her out of here. Get her out of here. Get her out of here. The mantra kept on repeating itself in my head. They wouldn't get her I wouldn't let them. I ran with her for miles. She was dazed, but happy, I could see it in her expression. She was asleep. "Derek" she mumbled. "Derek I love you. I truly am in love with you."

I skidded to a shocked stop, looking at her with shock and pleasure. Her ethereal eyes opened. She looked around, obviously confused.

"Derek? Where are we." She asked, shivering. I cussed, she was cold. I shrugged out of my jacket and handed it to her before answering.

"We are far away from them." I told her, flinching from the pain of leaving Simon, but I was willing to go through worse pain for Chloe.

"Away from them…away from them? She muttered, trying to figure it out.

She gasped as the pieces clicked in her brain. Her eyes widened and she frowned. "No Derek we have to go back, take us back." She insisted.

"We cant." I told her. "They will try to hurt you, I will not let that happen."

"Please take us back Derek, I will do anything just take us back." She looked stricken. I wondered why she wanted to go back to Andrews so much. Then it hit me.

"You want to see Simon." I stated. Feeling the familiar pain that I always felt when I thought of them together.

"yes I want to see Simon, he's my friend but I don't like him as anymore then that. He's like that older brother I never had. I love you, I thought you knew that. I want to go back because I miss Tori. She isn't the bitch you think she is." She said in a rush. I felt relief flow through me. She wouldn't lie to me. She loves me. She just missed Tori. She loves me.

Those thoughts kept spinning around my head. "if I take you back, don't expect me to allow you out of my sight." I told her. " Simon likes you too much he will try to steal you away from me. I wont let that happen." I stopped, thinking about what I had said to her. "unless of course you want me to." I fineshed.

She smiled. " I will never want to be away f..from you, I promise I wont get mad." Her face flushed a faint pink.

"Good." Was all I said.

That promise was the best gift anyone could've given me.


	4. BLACK ROSE:GOING HOME

BLACK ROSE: GOING HOME

THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO………..

RAIN-STORM-GREY

WITH SHOUTOUTS TO…

HISTERICALMESS

AND LAST BUT NOT LEAST…

NOT-SO-INNOCEN011 NOW ON WITH KELLEY ARMSTRONGS STORY.

CHLOE POV

I sighed and closed my eyes when we turned to head back to the safe house. I rested my head against Derek's warm, hard chest. I was so comfortable my eyelids drooped and my thought wandered. I was by the steady rhythm of Derek's run.

My thoughts turned to Simon. I hoped I wouldn't have to hurt him. He was such a good friend. But he liked me more then I liked him. I was in love with his brother.

"What are we going to do about him?" Derek asked, breaking off my train of thought.

I gasped, looking up into his brilliant green eyes. "Can you read my mind?" I asked, frowning, I hoped I wouldn't have to check what I was thinking.

"No little one." He laughed. "I can only sense your emotions. You should be able to sense mine as well."

" yah I can do that. Is it part of the mate thing?" I asked. He looked confused.

"yes, but how did you know you were my mate?" He asked. I cocked my head.

"Remember? Liam and Ramon said so." I told him." I don't know what It means but I guess that's what I assumed." I faltered at his expression. It was beyond angry. I was a little scared.

He lifted my chin with his warm hand." I'm sorry little one, I didn't mean to scare you." Belatedly I remembered our emotional link. " I was just mad about them." He smiled down at me gently.

"well?" I asked. " can we just pretend that we are just friends for a little longer?"

"Do you remember anything after you woke up the first time?" he asked. I frowned, trying to concentrate.

"No. I don't. is that a problem?" I said seeing his normal frown.

"no Chloe, we cant pretend, you called me beautiful, I took you out of there before Simon could blowup. He's going to want to talk to you when we get back, he wants you so be prepared to be woed." He frowned. I knew he didn't like the thought of Simon getting anywhere near me. I, too was worried.

"will you stay with me?" I asked him." I don't want to be liked by him, at least not like that."

"Don't worry little one, he's not getting anywhere near you without me." His footfall slowed. We were back!

"CHLOE!!!" Simon shouted from the porch. I wasn't ready to talk to him yet. Why couldn't I have a good nights sleep before he cornered me?

Derek must have felt my aggravation so he whispered." Pretend to be asleep." I did.

By then Simon had reached us. He grabbed my hand and said" Chloe? Chloe? I wanted to talk to you." I ignored him.

"shush, Simon, she's asleep." Derek whispered. "I'm going to take her to her room." I felt him brush pass Simon as he headed to the porch. " you can talk to her tomarrow."

He pulled open the door. Simon dropped my hand.

"Chloe?" Tori asked as we made our way to my bed.

"She's asleep" Derek said." Why don't you go downstairs and annoy Simon or something." He was actually being almost cival to her. I swallowed a laugh and hid a smile. Derek put me on my bed and left the room, pulling a protesting Tori, with him.

When they had left, I sighed and wriggled under the covers, trying to find a comfortable position.

Before I could a spirit appeared. It was my mother.


	5. BLACK ROSE: MOMMY KNOWS BEST

DARK ROSE: MOMMY KNOWS BEST

THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO…(DRUM ROLE PLEASE)

CHLOEIFY1 2 3

SHOUT OUTS TO THE AMAZING…

DEBBIE'S MISERY

AND THE FANTABULISTIC…

FREYAS RATH. (WHO IS YOUR WRATH DIRECTED TO, GODDESS?)

I DON'T OWN THIS STORY YADA YADA YADA

"Mom" I gasped. "What are you doing here?"

She smiled. "Hi Chloe dear, how are you?" She looked at me happily. "I havn't seen ypu for so long. Tell me what's happening."

So I did. I told her everything. I started with the dead janitor it was so horrible that I couldn't help but shiver at the memory.

I spoke for hours. She barely spoke, but I noticed she frowned every time I said Dereks name. I pushed that away. I wondered what she meant by it but it didn't bother me. Yet.

When I finally finished she exploded in anger.

"YOU MAY NOT SEE HIM AGAIN CHLOE SAUNDERS. DO YOU HERE ME. HE IS A WEREWOLF, YOU ARE BETTER THEN HIM. YOU ARE GOING TO ASK ANDREW IF HE CAN GO SOMEWHERE ELSE, PRFERABLY A ZOO, GO RIGHT NOW." Her ashen face seemed to turn red.

I was shocked. What was with my family and werewolves? "mom?" I asked." You do know I can do whatever I want and I don't have to listen to you, don't you?"

Her face grew blotchy." LISTEN TO ME CHLOE, HE IS DANGEROUS AND I DON'T WANT YOU GETTING HURT. HE WILL FIND A MATE AND LEAVE YOU LIKE THAT." She snapped." Now mommy knows best. Go tell your little boyfriend to leave you alone."

I shook my head." Sorry mom. I cant do that, he will never leave me. You on the other hand have already left me." She rocked back as though I had slapped her. I almost wanted to.

"CHLOE? DINNERS READY!" Andrew called from downstairs.

"OK" I called back. I looked back at my mom.

"Anything else? I kind of have to go." She sighed

"Break up with him Chloe, he's not good for you. Remember, mommy knows best."

I banished her, frowning. How dare she say those things? She didn't even know Derek. I sighed, dinner was going to be awkward. Well I thought to my self best get it over with.

I walked downstairs.

THANX AGAIN TO MY WONDERFUL REVIEWERS

EVERONE. PLEASE REVIEW

IT MEANS SO MUCH TO ME

PEACE LOVE VEGITERIANISM


	6. BLACK ROSE:THE DAY MY HAERT WENT PSYCHO

BLACK ROSE: THE DAY MY HEART WENT PSYCHO

IM SOOOOOOOOOO SORRY ITS TAKEN ME SO LONG TO REALLY BUSY. ANYHOO THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO…

DEBBIES MISERY

WITH A SHOUTOUT TO…

HYSTERICAL MESS.

ON WITH KELLEY ARMSTRONGS STORY

-----------------------------------DEREK POV-----------------------------------------------------

I was outside training with Phillip. It was strange. After our first meeting, we actually got along, To some degree. Me and Rachel,not so much, she was very bitter about the whole raising-the-dead-to-free-me thing. She was used to being the most powerful being in the house so she wasn't used to being outranked. I would have to protect her from Rachel.

I was constantly worried about Chloe. My heart squeezed at just the thought of her beautiful smile. That smile was mine. She was mine. I Would protect her if it killed me.

I looked at the driveway. A black sedan was pulling into the drive. Two girls stepped out when it pulled to a stop. They looked like they were about thirteen and looked alike. As one they linked arms and waved to the driver." Thanks Kalya" they said in complete synchronization. It was kind of creepy.

They walked up to us, smiled and said" hi, are names are Gabriella and Isabella. We are twins. What are your names?"

Phillip looked at me and shrugged. "I'm Phillip. Im a werewolf."

I didn't want to give my name, but I did." Im Derek and im a werewolf too.

They smiled. "That's so cool. We are water demi-demons. May we go in now?" their voices sounded right together.

"Of course" said Phillip.

We walked to the porch and opened the door, right as Chloe pushed it. She lost her balance and fell right into my arms. My heart went psycho when I cought her. I loved her. Gently, Very gently I lowered my mouth to hers.

The kiss was soft, sweet, and firey. Just like her. Phillip, and the twins were staring with amusement. Simon was not.

Where had he come from? I looked at Chloe. She had sadness in her eyes. I felt sad, too. I was so sorry. I didn't want to hurt my brother. But I had. By the looks of it, Chloe didn't want to hurt him either.

With a twist on his face. Simon walked into the night.

Chloe turned to me." I have to fallow him, to explain…" she trailed off helplessly.

"I know little one." I said. I didn't like it, but what choice did I have? I wanted my brother back. She smiled, cupping my cheek in her little hand. I smiled. Then she turned and ran into the night to look for my brother who was in love with her.

And the strangest thing was that I watched her go, with a small smile.


	7. BLACK ROSE: SIMON SAYS

BLACK ROSE: SIMON SAYS

THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TOO…

NOT-SO-INNOCEN011

WITH A SHOUT OUT TO…

HYSTERICALMESS

I DO NOT OWN DARKEST POWERS

---------------------------------------CHLOE POV---------------------------------------------------

I was glad that Derek hadn't stopped me, I didn't want to fight with him too.

I was running, watching the back of Simon's green windbreaker disappear into the forest. I fallowed him until she saw him sitting on a stump, his face was emotionless. He looked up as I came near him.

"Hey." I said. " What's wrong?" I didn't know what else to say. How could I explain? I couldn't. I just wanted to hear what he had to say.

He looked at me with a twist of his mouth. Then he said something I did not expect. He said." Chloe, why are you cheating on me?" I looked at him in shock.

"You are joking, aren't you?" I asked him, hearing the shock in my own voice.

"No I'm not joking! You are mine. So why are you cheating on me?" his face flushed and he reached out and grabbed my hair shoving my face to his. This kiss was not nice. It was horrible, it was wrong. I couldn't breathe. I kicked, punched, scratched, and did anything I could to get him of my.

When he finally let me go he seemed happy. He grabbed my hand. I pulled but I couldn't get away.

"See" he said." I won. I got your first kiss. You are mine." He smiled triumphantly.

I shook my head. " You bastard. Derek has already kissed me. He is my boyfriend you are just some guy who assaulted me."

He ignored me.

A strange look came over his face. Breaking up the angry expression. He looked horrified. " Oh my God. I am so sorry. I think someone was controlling me. I had no control over my body. Are you okay? Will you ever forgive me?"

I looked at him. Relief was spreading through me. He wouldn't do that to me.

"Of course I forgive you. Just don't do it again. And one more thing, I am Derek's mate." I told him and I gave him a hug.

"Understood, ma'am." He said and helped me to my feet. Once I was standing I dropped his hand. I think he understood.

When we got to the house, I sat on Derek's lap, ignoring


	8. BLACK ROSE: DOG DAYS

BLACK ROSE: DOG DAYS

THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO…

NOT-SO-INNOCEN011

WITH SHOUTOUTS TO…

HYSTERICALMESS

STEFFY2106

FREYASWRATH

AND

DEBBIES MISERY

DISCLAIMED

------------------------------------------------------DEREK POV-------------------------------------

I hate it, I hate it, I hate it. I thought as I crept to Chloe's room. Why did I have to change? Why did I have to bring her? Why was I even considering bringing my mate?

These questions ran through my head like a river. Before scattering like leaves in the wind every time a convulsion hit.

I got to Chloe's door and slowly opened it. There she was. My mate. My little one. Her hair was silky across the pillows and I felt calmer, just by being in her presence.

I reached and touched her silky skin. She blinked awake.

Her eyes were brilliant blue and dazed with sleep. She smiled. Then looked hard at me. She frowned. "Are you changing?" she whispered. I nodded. She bit her lip and got up.

As we made our way downstairs a lamp flicked on. "Were do you two think you are going?" asked Andrew.

"Out" I growled. My change was coming NOW. Andrew was going to try and stop us but I didn't give him time. I scooped Chloe up and ran outside I heard her squeak in surprize. I heard Andrew fallow. I didn't care.

We hit the trees. When we got to a little clearing I slowed, then stopped. I set Chloe down gently and apologized as best I could. "I am sorry little one. I didn't mean to scare you." She smiled. I smiled.

"that's okay, rest now, the change is coming." She sounded so wise. I loved her so much… my thoughts flew away as the crippling pain hit.

I convulsed and shivered and heaved. Ij was going to go all the way this time. I knew it. I triad to tell her to leave, but I was too selfish.

I heard Her singing a little melody as she rubbed my back. I wondered why she stayed. It must disgust her, all the vomit and the re-tractable hair and all.

And then it was over.

I was a full wolf. I felt so good. I looked at Chloe, she was even more beautiful from these eyes. She looked so exited. "You did it Derek, you did it!" she said.

I nudged her foot. She bent down and I licked her face. She giggled. She turned and ran. I stopped, had I scared her? She looked back and said "chase me Derek, I but you can't catch me." I growled a laugh.

We ran for a long time. We ran til the door slammed and Andrew appeared. I don't know how he found us but he did. He also had a shotgun. He was glaring at me. I growled. He paled.

He lifted the gun and pointed it at me. "Come here Chloe," he said. "get away from it." I growled at him and gently- oh so gently- used my teeth to drag her back behind me.

Andrew lifted the gun and pointed it strait at me.

WELL TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK

REVIEW PLEASEPLAESE REVIEW.

PEACE LOVE VEGITERIANISM

-ELESARY-


	9. BLACK ROSE: I THOUGHT YOU LOVED ME

BLACK ROSE: I THOUGHT YOU LOVED ME

THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TOO…

NOT-SO-INNOCENT011

WITH SHOUT OUTS TO…

FREYAS WRATH

STEFFY2106

BABYDOLL2803

COWGIRL137

EJMO017

CHLOIFY

HYSTERICAL MESS.

WITH SPECIAL THATNKS TOO…

KAT

I DON'T OWN THIS STORY

------------------------------------------------------CHLOE POV-------------------------------------

"Andrew!!" I gasped. What was he doing? He looked at me and smiled. It was the same smile that Simon had given me.

Then it hit me. "Derek!" I whisper-shrieked. "talk to him about the times you were with him as a boy." Derek obviously trusted me because he slowly turned to stare at me. I nodded encouragingly.

He looked back to the gun in Andrew's hand. "Do you remember that time we went to the beach, Andrew?" he asked. "we played in the surf all day and then you bought us ice cream? That was one of my favorite childhood memories…" Derek continued on with the story.

Bu t half way through Andrew's face flooded with awareness and he looked at the gun with horror on his face. "Oh my God." He gasped. " Are you okay?"

He kept apologizing until Derek asked "why Andrew?" there was such pain in his voice it hurt me. I put a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Why?" he whispered again.

Andrew looked at him, sadness plain in his face. " I… I think I was under a spell." He said. I nodded.

Derek looked at me. I licked my lips. "it wouldn't be the first time, Derek." I said. I hoped he would drop it, but, or course he didn't.

"You knew that this was going to happen and you didn't tell me?" the question was harsh with pain. I grabbed for his hand but he pulled away. My own eyes filled and spilled. "What else have you lied about? HUH?" he growled.

"I have never lied to you Derek." I said as tears spilled down my face.

I saw Andrew enter the house, muttering an excuse. I watched him enter the house before turning back to Derek. "I thought you loved me, Derek." I muttered.

I swirled and turned to the door. His big hands formed shackles over my wrists. I flung my hand out and accedently hit his face. "leave me alone." I whispered brokenly. How had things gone from perfect to terrible?

He dropped my hand like I burned him. "goodbye little one" he whispered before I slammed the door in his face and ran to my room, shut the door and the window, and fell on my bed crying.

I AM IN A BAD MOOD.

MAKE IT BETTER AND REVIEW

PEACE LOVE VEGITERIANISM.

-ELESARY-


	10. BLACK ROSE: TARGET PRACTICE

BLACK ROSE: TARGET PRACTICE

THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO…

COWGIRL137

WITH SHOUTOUTS TO…

STEFFY2106

HYSTERICALMESS

FREYAS WRATH

MILESREMINISENCE

EDWARDLOVESLAMB

KATHERNE

SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG. MY BROTHER STOLE MY NOTEBOOK SO I BIT HIM AND I GOT FROUNDED. AGAIN.

DISCLAIMED

--------------------DEREK POV-----------------------------------------

I hurt her. I hurt her. Those were the words that flew through my head. Over and over and…

I was horrible to the one person who would ever understand me completely. My mate. It made me want to comfort her to show her endless love.

I had to apologize, that much was clear. I made my way to her room but was stopped by a very angry Simon. "Dude what did you o to her?" he asked, then continued before I could reply, not that I had anything to say. "Whatever it is, go patch it up right now. Tori is really, and I mean REALLY mad at you."

I nodded then continued up the stairs. I knocked. "If you are Derek, come in. if you aren't this room may be dangerous to your health." I entered the room and was instantly bombarded with really pointy darts.

Tori was so mad her powers were throwing darts at me. My eyes found Chloe's she was staring at me with dead, dull eyes. "Well move." Said Tori in her 'duh' voice. "you're blocking my target."

I moved, those darts were annoying. I looked back at the door, the 'target' was a picture of my face, it was full of holes. "On second thought, don't move. This is much more fun." Tori said and the barrage increased.

"Chloe?" I asked stepping out of the waterfall of darts. "I am so sorry I just…" I trailed off when Chloe lifted a finger to stop me.

"Tori? Could you leave us for a few minutes?" she asked in her sweet voice.

Tori smirked. "Nope." She said popping the 'p'.

Chloe looked confused. "Why?"

Tori began ticking off her fingers. "One: because I am getting good target practice. Two: I don't trust him alone with you. Three: this is fun to watch. All I need is popcorn and its movie night!"

Chloe rolled her perfect blue eyes. "I'm glad we amuse." She said dryly. Her flicked to mine she cocked her head, an obvious invitation to continue.

Before I could start, Tori pulled up a fluffy chair and a box of MIKE AND IKE. "And… action." She said.

I rolled my eyes and said. "I am so sorry I said those horrible things to you Little One. I don't know why…" I trailed off again. I took a deep breath and continued. "I am so sorry and I love you so, so much. I can't stand to see you upset and it hurts the worst is because it's all my fault. Please please forgive me." I looked at her hopefully.

"Whoa." Tori said from her chair. "You love her? Poor Simon, he has no chance. How long Romeo?" she asked me.

"She is my mate Tori, I have always loved her." I growled, keeping my eyes on Chloe's.

Tori laughed. "That explains so much. Come on Chloe forgive him, he loooooooovvvvveessss you." She sang.

I nodded. "As much as I hate to admit it. She is right."

Chloe's laugh rang out as clear as a bell. And she walked over and pressed her soft lips to mine.

I kissed her back and was lost in the magic of her mouth and was sucked into oblivion.

From miles away I heard Tori laugh and shut the door. And for once, I didn't care that she was here.

THANKS FOR READING

PLEASE REVIEW

PEACE LOVE VEGETARIANISM

-ELESARY-


	11. BLACK ROSE: TRUE FEELINGS

BLACK ROSE: TRUE FEELINGS

THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO…

COWGIRL137

SHOUTOUTS TO…

HYSTERICALMESS

SECRET RUNE

EDWARDLOVESLAMB

FREYASWRATH

DISCLAIMED

-----------------------------------SIMON POV--------------------------------------------------------

OFFICIALLY, I was thrilled that Chloe and Derek got back together, truly though, I was mad and hurt and confused.

I was happy that Derek had found someone to love I was just mad that it had to be my girlfriend.

The only reason I had sent Derek up to Chloe's room was because I knew he sucked with words. I had stood in my room with my ear to the wall and waited for the inevitable shriek of Chloe telling him to go away.

I was prepared to step in and comfort a sobbing Chloe and become her dream boyfriend. She would tell me that her jealousy tactic with Derek was over. That hadn't happened.

Of course that was what it was, a jealousy tactic, Chloe was obviously just using Derek to get to me. She made the act so good, Tori believed it.

Tori stormed into the room with her eyes mad. " what are you doing? You Moron, you half-wit, dipstick, idiot…" I tuned her out, she would get to her point once she ran out of insults. I sighed, it could take a while. I picked up a book.

"…you even listening to me?" she demanded as she grabbed my book and threw it across

the room. I watched it fly regretfully, I liked Twilight.

"Don't you get it Simon?" Tori asked, her eyes morphing from angry to sad. "They truly love each other and nothing you can do can end it." Her eyes begged me to understand.

I frowned. "Tori, Derek may like Chloe but she is just using him to make me jealous. And besides I liked her first. Once Derek sees sense Chloe can cut the act and we can be together." I said, trying to make her see through Chloe's act.

She rolled her eyes. "You are so thick, let me dumb this down for you. Chloe. Is. Derek's. Mate. Is that clear enough for you?" she asked with a disgusted look on her face.

I was shocked by Tori's ability to lie. Mates were supposed to be together forever and Chloe was mine.

"Tori, if Chloe is his mate, he has to unmate her. Chloe is mine. Mating is supposed to be forever, and Chloe is just using him." I was smug with my perfect argument.

"You are hopeless," she screamed "utterly hopeless." She stormed out.

I calmly got up and picked my book, wondering about the stupidity of girls.

I AM SORRY TO THOSE PEOPLE WHO WANTED CHLERIC BUT I HAD TO PUT SOME STUMINIDY ( Simon stupidity) TELL ME IF YOU WANT ME TO ADD TORI/ SIMON.

THANKS FOR READING

PLEASE REVIEW

PEACE, LOVE, VEGETARIANISM

-ELESARY-


	12. BLACK ROSE: FROM THE MIST

BLACK ROSE: FROM THE MIST

THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO

MILESREMINISENCE

WITH SHOUTOUTS TO

ILYGODOT

XDARAKUXSHITAXTENSHIX

FATASS CRUZ

GIGI

FALLENANGEL1011

MAYAJANE

COWGIRL11137

DISCLAIMED

I SOOOOOOOO DON'T DESERVE MY EPICAL (THNX FOR THE NEW WORD ILYGODOT) REVIEWERS. I LOVE YOU ALL.

--------------------------------------CHLOE POV-----------------------------------------------------

AS much as he had hurt me, I was very glad to have my Derek back.

The next morning, I wandered downstairs in my pajamas, looking for breakfast. I found cereal in the kitchen along with Derek.

I tried to sneak up on him but I failed, epically.

"What are you doing Chloe?" he asked without moving at all.

"Damn it." I swore and he raised his eyebrows. "What?" I asked him as he finally turned around.

"You never swear Chloe, what were you trying to do just now?" he pressed. I felt blood fill my face.

"Nothing." I muttered, embarrassed. Of course that only made him more curious.

"Chloe." He snapped gently. (How was that even possible?)

And just like that I broke. Was it even legal to have so much control over your mate? I doubt ed there were even laws about mates. "I was trying to sneak up on you." I admitted, my face kept heating up.

He touched my face gently. Everything he did was gentle. He frowned "Why ere you trying to sneak up on me?"

I shrugged, sure my face could have cooked eggs. His eyes went lively and full of mischief. He placed his hands on either side of my hips, cornering me.

"Don't ever be afraid to tell me something, Chloe, you must know that I love you and will never laugh or do anything to hurt you." His mouth was less then an inch away from my ear. I repressed a shiver at his proximity.

"I know." I breathed back.

"Are you sure?" He used one hand to lightly, very lightly trace my lips, as light as a butterflies kiss.

He lowly licked his lips. My control broke, I wanted to kiss him so badly. His eyes seemed to be laughing and daring me. So I leaned up and pressed my mouth to his. His arms wrapped around me with a welcoming warmth.

He chuckled when I finally pulled back.

"She's got you whipped Dude." Philip noticed with a laugh from the door. He held hands with Rachel who was leaning against the doorframe glaring at us.

I couldn't understand why a nice guy like Philip would see a bitch like Rachel.

"Okay, lets keep it PG-13 from now on, we've got children now. And that was defiantly R." Tori said from the counter.

I was pretty sure my face was about to catch on fire, but Derek was looking totally fine. Since when did he have the experience to make me forget my name? He had seduced me without even trying. He had to have had a girlfriend.

Simon came in. He stared at our position for a few seconds, his eyes full of anger and cold calculation. He let his gaze stray to my chest. They lingered there.

I looked down and realized I was still in my pajamas, tight black tee-shirt and dmini- shorts. My face flushed more.

"Chloe you look like a tomato." Tori observed, biting into an apple.

Derek caught my gaze and growled slightly at Simon. He shifted his body, hiding mine with his huge form.

"Can we take a walk?" I whispered to him. He nodded, still staring down Simon.

We left through the back door, grabbing our shoes and coats on our way. Simon wolf-whistled as we passed and once again Derek growled, this time very low and very threatening.

When we reached the bottom step of the porch, Derek took my hand in his big one. Our breath made puffs in the clear, cold air, and leaves crunched underfoot. The air smelled fresh, like cold lake water and pine, and dead leaves, a breath of mountain air.

I shoved my hands in my baby blue puff jacket and walked ahead of Derek. I wondered what I was going too say, how would I bring up the subject of maybe ex- girlfriends. (They had better be ex, or Derek was dead.)

A skeleton of a bird flew into my face and I shrieked as the stink of rotting flesh reached my nose. I tried to claw it away unsuccessfully.

Then Derek was there. In one calm movement he ripped the bird from my slightly scratched but otherwise fine face. I released its poor spirit after I had caught my breath.

"Tense, Little One?" Derek asked with raised eyebrows as we made our way into the cathedral of a forest.

The great red trees made pillers that stretched far beyond our heads, the great branches made a roof, which kept out sounds but let in light. The moss and leaves made a carpet on which we walked. The few sounds that were made muffled and echoed.

It was the kind of place where silence was hard to break. It was simply timeless.

"Just a b-bit." I laughed nervously "Derek, have you ever lied to m-me?" I asked, wiping my sweating hands on my shorts.

His eyes began to smolder as he lifted my hands above my head.

"I have never lied to you, you're my mate, why would I ever lie to you? What brought this on?" he asked, still trapping to a tree.

But before I could answer, he was staring behind me, growling.

Five figures emerged from the mist. My mother and Aunt Lauren's ghost were leading two werewolves, Ramon and Liam. And behind them, a beautiful girl stood, watching Derek's expression.

"Sorry Chloe, I had to do something to stop the mistake you were making. The werewolves will kill the mutt and you'll be free from his control. You can date the nice sorcerer, Simon." My mother said. "Remember, Mommy knows best."

Liam and Ramon advanced.

The beautiful girl just watched Derek with a fathomless gaze.

THANKS FOR READING

PLEASE REVIEW

PEACE, LOVE, VEGETARIANISM

-ELESARY-


	13. BLACK ROSE: THE OTHER GIRL

BLACK ROSE: SLIP OF THE TONGUE

THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO…

DARKESTPOWERSLOVER234:

WITH SHOUOUTS TO…

COWGIRL137:

.COVERSE.

ANIMEFREAK77610

EDWARDLOVESLAMB

LALALALALALALA

DANICASHARDAE

DISCLAIMED

-DEREK POV-

I had been so focused on Liam and Ramon, that I hadn't even noticed Serena, at least until she said, "Back off boys, I'll take care of the little Necro girl, I'll also deal with Derek. You just watch. Derek, be a dear and move."

I didn't want to hurt Serena, I really didn't. It had been so long… but I would do anything to protect my mate and my Pack. Except, I sill counted Serena as part as that Pack. Even after all those years.

"Hello Serena, it's nice to see you, but I don't think I'll be moving just yet. You see, Chloe is not going to be hurt. And I would like it very much if you would leave. I truly don't want to hurt you, I love you, but I will."

"Derek who is that? Did you just say you love her?" I felt Chloe's emotions just slightly. But that tiny part was enough to double me over with the pain and betrayal she felt. I caused that.

"I'm not in love with her, Chloe." I told her, not taking my eyes off Serena.

"Get your hands the hell off of me!" she hissed, wrenching her wrists from my hands. The back of my throat began to burn with tears. But they would not fall, because even though I had hurt her with my thoughtless words, she hadn't let me explain. If our situation had been reversed, and she had just told someone I had never heard of that she loved him, I would be just as angry and hurt, but I would let her explain.

"Chloe…" I started.

"Just shut up Derek." She snapped and stepped away from me.

"Oh… trouble in paradise?" Serena taunted. "is that my fault? Oh, I'm so sorry, Honey, Derek has a talent for making pretty girls cry." She smirked.

I cleared my throat. "Don't flatter yourself. I'm sure Simon wants to see you. Go inside." I pointed behind me toward the house.

"I'm sorry Derek, I really can't wait to see Simon, but I have to kill the necro first. Why don't you go tell him I'm coming." Serena said, making a shooing motion with her hand.

I growled deep in my throat, and crouched into a defensive position over Chloe. Who had an extremely concentrated look on her face, and she was having a conversation with her evil Aunt and Mother.

Her voice was sharp and angry and completely beautiful, but I didn't have time to listen to her, I had bigger problems then the relatives from hell.

"I will kill you first, I will kill Simon with my bare hands before I let one hair on her head be touched." I snarled savagely.

"But why?" Serena's voice and face were bewildered. "She's just a girl. And you promised I was your favorite."

My face froze in a snarl. "I got a mate." I barely recognized my own voice, it was so feral.

She winced back, "I guess I couldn't always be your number one girl." She said with a forced smile, "Lets go guys,"

She turned and walked away, "See you around, Pup." Liam spat "when your girlfriends aren't here to protect you."

"I'm not the one running away, cause someone told me to." I pointed out. He took one threatening step forward, and I sunk deeper into my defensive crouch and snarled.

"How's your leg?" Chloe asked mildly from behind me.

Liam growled angrily. "You've grown," Ramon stated, and he walked back to Liam and cuffed him sharply on the back of his head. "Lets go."

We both watched as they all vanished back into the mist.

And then I turned and looked at a very, very, very angry necromancer.

THANKS FOR READING

PLEASE REVIEW

PEACE, LOVE, VEGETARIANISM

-ELESARY-


	14. Black Rose: Sort of sister

Black Rose: Sort of Sister

This chapter is dedicated to…

Derekandchloe4ever

With shout outs to…

Cowgirl137

Julizax13

Suzi1811

Lolastorys

Alexandra222

Brooke

Disclaimed

-Chloe Pov-

I wrenched my arm from Derek's grip, or rather, I tried to. He didn't let me move an inch. "Don't hurt yourself," He murmured quietly.

"Don't hurt myself?" I demanded, tears streaming from my eyes. "I am not the one hurting me! Its you Derek, its always you."

"Don't exaggerate, Chloe, you don't even know who Serena is." He rolled his eyes, green as the leaves around us.

"Then who is she? Help me understand." I was yelling.

"Serena is Simon's sister, Chloe. Some trust would be nice. I grew up with her. She's nothing more than a sister to me. And if you would just ask, instead of assuming the worst, you would know that." He raised his eyebrows, making me feel like an embarrassed child.

"B-but, she made it sound…so…so romantic." I stuttered, flushing an angry shade of red.

He rolled his eyes again, "yes Chloe," he had his trademark scowl back. It hurt to see it return. "She's a siren, she delights in ruining relationships. No doubt she's listening right now."

I gasped, "so she's a peeping tom with boobs?" it wasn't like me, but it felt good to let go of inhibitions, at least some of them. "And she hates happy people."

He sighed "not exactly," but his scowl disappeared a little bit, which made me happy.

"Then what?" I asked. "I'm really creeped out."

He wrapped me in his large arms. "She wont hurt you," he said dismissively. "I wont let her."

"How sweet," Serena said with no small amount of disgust.

"She also had a bit of a crush on me." Derek stage whispered.

"I can't imagine why." Serena sneered, but her eyes flashed with hurt.

"If she liked you, why didn't you date her?" I asked Serena was beautiful and available. If I were a dude, I would date her.

"Who says he didn't date me?" Serena asked furiously.

"I turned around in his arms. "Did you date her?" she shook his head and growled. "Derek says."

"Of course I didn't date her." He growled again.

I raised one eyebrow. "Why not?" I was genuinely curious.

"She is not my mate. We didn't find her attractive." He buried his head in my hair.

"Don't be cruel," I muttered as softly as I could. I could see Serena's hurt expression.

"She tried to hurt you, I have no sympathy for her. She can go to hell for all I care."

"Stop that," I smacked his chest. "You are being unreasonably cruel."

He growled at Serena. "And now she's made you mad at me."

"Where's the house? I want to see my brother." Serena said quietly.

I slipped from his arms. "Come on Serena, I'll show you the way."

"That wasn't nice, to leave me there." Derek pouted, fallowing us out of the clearing.

"I thought you hated me." Serena muttered. It was meant for me alone but we both knew Derek was listening.

"I do, but I'm also in love with Derek and Simon is one of my best friends. I empathize, but I don't sympathize with you, I don't trust you. And if you try to make a move on Derek, I will make your life miserable, I can do that, but until then." I linked my arm with hers. "We can be the very best of friends."

Thanks for reading

Please review

P L V

-Elesary-


End file.
